Bitter Sweet
by Amore Inmortal
Summary: Sakura has been living with guilt after the death of her childhood friend, Ulquiorra. On the morning of the anniversary of his death, Sakura is attacked by a Grandfisher and dies shortly after. In Seireitei Sakura learns the truth about Ulquiorra. Rated .
1. Prologue

Bitter Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is © by Tite Kubo.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home.

-Bring me to life by Evanescence

Prologue

"Sakura..." someone calls out to me from the terrifying darkness that surrounds me. "Sakura."

"Who's there?" I yell out into the shadows. I can't see anything beyond the thick veil of fog. I have been wandering around aimlessly for hours, trying to make sense of where I was. My only clue was the sand beneath my feet. I thought that I might be in the desert somewhere close to the Sand Village but something told me that I was wrong. Perhaps it's this chill in the air. Air that feels too cold and ominous. There was no moon to offer any solace. "Show yourself..."

There is an eerie silence that follows. I use my hands to guide me since my eyes can't see anything. I felt some branches that felt like trees and I sighed in relief. The trees calmed me somewhat. "Hello. Is anyone here?" I said, hoping to find someone in the midst of this darkness.

The moon appears suddenly just as a chill runs down my spine. I feel somewhat relieved for the light but I still feel on edge. The moon appeared so suddenly above me that I couldn't help but feel uneasy. The fog, too, began to dissipate.

Strange, I can't help but think as I try to make out my surroundings. I can only see sand in all directions.

"Hello, Sakura. You're here." A voice speaks out from the shadow of a tree in front of me. "Just as I knew you would." I can tell that it is a male voice. One that I can't quite place but something about it feels strangely familiar.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I questioned, focusing my gaze at the man in the shadows.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about me already, Saki?" He said in a voice that sent goose bumps on my arms. His voice reminded me so much of someone. My heart began to beat harder in my chest.

"I...Your voice...I don't remember...but you sound so familiar. Have we met before?" I asked as my curiosity peaked but at the same time I was afraid.

"I can understand that you might not remember me. After all, it's been a long time since I last saw you." He says in a saddened tone.

"I wouldn't know. But I feel something in my heart tells me I should." I respond.

I focus my eyes on him as he walks forward, out o the shadows, and into the moonlight, just inches from where I stand. At first I couldn't recognize him because he looked different. I gasp in shock as I realize who he is. He looks pretty much the same since the last time I saw him. His messy black hair. His eyes are the same exact shade of green. A green so vivid that always mesmerized me with their hypnotic charm. They were darker than my own. He was still as pale as I remembered. The same cyan lines that resembled tears underneath his eyes.

But that was all that had remained the same. His facial expressions had changed. His eyes no longer held that shine that they used to. He no longer smiled that smile from my memories. I felt as if I was looking at an entirely different person. But it wasn't a different person. That much I knew.

His clothes were different too. He wore all white. A white jacket with coattails and a high collar, black sash, and white hakama pants. The white clothes should have clashed with his pale skin but they didn't. They suited him. On the top of the left side his head lies a broken helmet.

My heart skips a beat as I take him in with my eyes, trying to make sense of his appearance. I was shocked to see him because. As he said, it has been a long time since we last saw each other. About 9 years ago. Back when he had still been alive.

"Ulquiorra." I whispered before I was engulfed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

I woke up with a start, my heart beat erratically in my chest. I hadn't even realized that I'd been crying, as I wiped my face, my tears were mixed with a thin sheen of sweat. 

The dream had just felt so real which only brought more tears and heartache. I felt as if someone had knocked the air out of my lungs because I could hardly breathe as I gasped for air in-between sobs. 

Ulquiorra. He had been my friend, my first crush and the person I'd always looked up to. He was an important person in my life until he died. And to this day his death weighed heavily on my heart because if it wasn't for me, then he'd still be alive. 

That's why seeing him again, even if it was only in my dreams, only brought up this remorse I felt. He died saving my life. 

I remember that day clearly. I was in the forest picking flowers for my mother. Ulquiorra was with me, just as he always was, keeping a close watch on me. He was my protector and I cared about him. 

He spent so much time with me and my family because things with his family were not so great. His stepfather was a drunk who hit him if he didn't get his way and his mother spent her days catering to his every whim, afraid to go against her husband not even for her son's sake. She was afraid that her son could suffer the consequences. In time he became part of our family. My parents adored Ulquiorra. They saw him like a son and he became like my older brother but I never saw him like that. 

He was only two years older than I was, freshly out of the Academy. A genin. He was one of the best of his year. Everyone said that he was powerful. A prodigy in his own right. He could have been a powerful ninja. If he hadn't died because of me. 

It was my fault. He told me not to wander off too far into the forest but I hadn't listened. I was attacked by some rogue ninja who wanted to hold me for ransom, sell me into slavery or who knows what they would have done to me if Ulquiorra hadn't come to my rescue, I would be dead. I should be dead. 

While he had finished off those ninja that hurt me, another struck him in the back. I could only watch in horror as Ulquiorra fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. I tried to scream but no sound came out of my lips. I managed to crawl to him before I lost consciousness. 

When I regained consciousness, I was in the hospital. My mother sitting by the bed, her eyes red and puffy. She hugged me and cried. She told me I was lucky to be alive. Her words struck a nerve and I asked for Ulquiorra. That made her cry more. And then I knew that something was wrong. I got up and ran out of the room, looking for him and screaming his name. He wasn't anywhere. His mother sat there in the waiting room, her eyes dry of tears. When she saw me standing there, she started yelling at me, telling me that it was all my fault. I couldn't understand what she meant until a stretcher was wheeled out of a room and then I knew. Ulquiorra was dead and it was all my fault. He died because of me. Trying to protect me. I cried and wished that it had been me who died. Not him. I was devastated. His death had been my fault even if everyone told me otherwise. His mother later apologized to me. She said that she was hurt and she didn't mean what she said. He  
was just doing what he had to. Protect others. That's what a ninja is supposed to do. 

I forgave her but I still felt guilty. If only I'd had listened to him then he would be alive. At his funeral, I apologized to him but my words couldn't bring him back.

At his grave, I swore to be strong so no one else would die because of me. It took time for me to get over what had happened. I visited his grave everyday to spent time with him and get on with my life. After I graduated from the academy, I visited less frequently until I stopped altogether. I moved on with my life but never truly forgot him. He had always called me Saki. It was the nickname he had given me. After he died, I didn't let anyone call me that. It hurt too much.

I have been having strange dreams lately. All the same ones in that desert but this was the first time I had seen him. I don't know why but seeing him stirred feelings in me that I thought I had locked away after his death. But now, they have begun to resurface. After all these years, I still can't let go of this remorse I feel. Perhaps I will never forget and I believe that that is my punishment. To live with this guilt forever. Even in death, I'll never forget.

Ulquiorra's POV 

What are these feelings that plague me? Is this pain I feel in my chest my heart? And who is that girl I keep seeing in my unconsciousness. I don't remember her but there is something about her that is familiar. Her face has been plaguing my thoughts for days. Her eyes reflect sadness and her voice haunts me. Ever since that woman, Orihime healed me and saved me from certain death with those strange powers of hers, after my fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. Her powers did something to me. She should have let me die. Then I wouldn't feel this way. I wouldn't be dreaming.

In this dream, I finally learned her name. My dream self knew her. I knew her. She was Sakura. A fitting name. Her hair was pink like the cherry blossom tree that she had obviously been named after. 

Orihime reminded me of her. Every time I see her I see Sakura. I'm getting irritated. As the days pass by in this prison of mine, I think of her. New memories resurface. Jumbled memories that make absolute no sense at all. They are useless. Unnecessary baggage that only cause harm. Memories that I could do without in this solitary imprisonment that I live in. 


	3. Chapter 2

Bitter Sweet 

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Sorry this chapter is a littl boring. Its almost like a filler to get the story going. **

Chapter 2

A small patch of sunlight filtered through the lavender curtains that covered the large bay windows just across the room. Sakura's eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the morning light. Slowly, rising to a sitting position, she brushed a loose strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Somehow, she had been able to fall back to sleep but still couldn't shake the dream from her mind. It had been so vivid.

Getting up from bed, Sakura begins her daily routine before leaving for work at the hospital but to then she remembered that it was her day off. She felt like hell, she hardly got any sleep, the bags under her eyes were proof of that. Quickly, she thought of dressing in her training clothes but decided against it. Instead, she opted for a dark blue dress and a thin white sweater. Her long, pink locks were loose over her shoulders as she replaced her regulation Leaf village head band with a silver ribbon. She looked more like a civilian than the kunoichi she was which was fine because today, she wanted to feel like a regular girl.

The last thing she had to do was put on her ninja shoes and walked out the door of her bedroom. Not feeling like cooking breakfast, she left her apartment, locking the door behind her. Outside, the village was already bustling with villagers going about their daily business. Sighing, she slowly makes her way over to the Yamanaka flower shop. She was going to buy some flowers and visit Ulquiorra's grave. After that dream, she had to go more for her sanity than anything else. She also felt guilty for forgetting to visit him.

Arriving at the Yamanaka shop, she looks around, not quite sure what flowers to buy before walking over to the register. Mrs. Yamanaka stood behind the register writing something down in a ledger in a meticulous handwriting.

"Hello Sakura," The older woman said with a smile, looking at her. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, ma'am." Sakura said trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably. She hoped that Mrs. Yamanaka didn't notice. If she did, Mrs. Yamanaka didn't let on.

"Ino isn't here. If you're looking for her, she's off on training with her team at the training grounds." Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"No, I'm not looking for Ino. I'm actually here to buy some flowers. I'm going to the cemetery to visit my parent's grave." Sakura said, her voice wavering.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked, motherly concern seeping in her tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had the day off from the hospital today and I thought I should see my parents. I haven't really gone in a while." the rosette haired girl responds.

"Do you need help choosing the flowers?" she asked. Sakura simply nodded and followed the blonde woman as she gathered the appropriate flowers. In the end, Mrs. Yamanaka held a bouquet and walked back towards the register. Sakura noticed a single dark red rose in a vase near the register. It was beautiful.

The older woman noticed her eyeing the rose. "That is a very beautiful rose, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. What does it mean?" Sakura asked.

"That rose symbolizes heartfelt sorrow and regret."

Sakura nods and picks out the rose handing it to Mrs. Yamanaka who places in the middle of the bouquet and ties an ivory silk ribbon to hold them together.

"How much will it be?" Sakura asks.

"Nothing, dear. It's on the house." Mrs. Yamanaka smiles handing the flowers to Sakura. Noticing that the younger woman hesitate, she gently places them in her hands. "You just take them. Take them up to your parents. Alright."

"Thank you, ma'am." Sakura replies, smiling and heads out of the shop and heads towards the cemetery to her parents grave.

They had died when she was 17 when they had were attacked as they were returning to Konoha, leaving her alone in the world. They had been killed by rogue ninja. She still didn't understand why. Her parents hadn't been shinobi. Just regular villagers. Their death devastated her. For weeks afterward, she had become depressed, refusing to leave her parents home or see anyone. It had taken the combined efforts of all her friends and a few threats from Tsunade to snap her out of the grief she felt and move on. Now about a year later, Sakura still feels the pain but hides it. She knows that her parents wouldn't like for her to be sad.

At the cemetery she finds their grave and gently places the flowers on the small vase that her mother had always loved that she had left here but not before taking the rose out. She offers a prayer before heading off towards his grave on the other side of the cemetery.

Seeing the state of Ulquiorra's grave causes her to break down crying. His grave was covered in weeds and looked like if nobody has visited in years. Sakura knew that Mrs. Cifer left the village unable to live here with the memory of his son. And his stepfather had been sent to prison on a lifelong sentence after it was discovered that he had killed Ulquiorra. Knowing that still didn't lift the burden from her shoulders. She was just as guilty even if she hadn't killed Ulquiorra.

Carefully, she pulls out the weeds and tidies up as best as possible. "I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra. I'm so sorry, for not coming to visit you sooner. I miss you."  
Wiping her eyes with her hands, she gazes at the headstone, reading the words inscribed in gold lettering.

Ulquiorra Cifer  
December 1,1986-May 12, 1998  
A heroic boy who died saving the life of the person he cherished most.

Thinking back, she realizes that today was the anniversary. He has been dead for 12 years already but for Sakura it felt like if it were just yesterday. "Ulqui...I promise that I'll try to visit you more often. I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you in a long time."

Kneeling on the ground, Sakura kisses the rose and sets it gently atop the headstone. She remains their for a couple more minutes before she stands up.

Just as she's about to leave, an earsplitting roar followed by a loud crash echoes through the cemetery. Sakura's shinobi skills kick in as looks around, trying to locate the cause of the sound. Her eyes widen in fright as she sees a large hamster-like creature with a skeletal face standing not far from her. It had a lure hanging from it's forehead. It's glowing eyes red were staring right at her.

"How fortuitous...I've found a snack." it spoke in a guttural tone, as it moved slowly towards her. Goosebumps rose in her flesh at it's words. It talked and it wanted to eat her.

Sakura could only stand in fright as the creature came closer. She'd never seen such a hideous monster in her life. It was a creature from her darkest nightmares.

"Delicious." it continued.

Snaking out of the fear, Sakura reacts instinctively and runs for her life. She doesn't make it very far before the creature suddenly appears before her in lightning speed and it's claw strikes her sending her hurling back, knocking her body to a nearby tombstone. She hears a loud crack as her head hits the hard stone. A sharp pain shoots up the back of her head as blood starts pooling around her, staining her pink hair.

Ignoring the pain, she manages to sit herself up, her hands glowing green with chakra. She attempts to heal her wound but is once again thrown by the creature. Screaming in pain, she manages to drag herself towards Ulquiorra's grave before she collapses. The pain is unbearable and Sakura knows that she has lost too much blood and her skull had suffered severe damage.

"I'm going to die." She thought, her vision already failing. The creature was closing in on her, a wicked smile grazing it's grotesque mouth. Then the creature scooped her up but just before it was able to devour her, she saw a man with spiky orange colored hair appears out of nowhere and attacks the monster with a large black sword. He was dressed in black kimono. He cuts the creatures arm and catches Sakura before she crashes to the ground. The last thing she sees is the saddened expression on the man's face before she loses consciousness. 

xxx

Time seemed to go by in slow motion in the Konoha Hospital. Countless injured shinobi were being brought in with broken arm or legs or just a couple of scratches. Something had attacked them but no one had seen who or what had attacked them.

All they could tell Tsunade was that whatever it was was not human and it was headed towards the cemetery. At least they thought so. Everything had happened so fast. Tsunade dispatches the ANBU to scour the area and search for the creature or other injured civilians or shinobi.

Time passed by slowly again before she was brought. Sakura had been found lying in a pool of blood in the cemetery. She was still alive but her life was hanging by a thread. Tsunade gasps in shock to see her student broken in such a manner.

Quickly the Fifth Hokage goes into medic mode and orders that Sakura be prepped for surgery. News of Sakura's attack circulated quickly and soon her team and all her friends flood the hospital waiting room. Their faces etched with worry over their friend. It took many threats and Kakashi and Yamato's help to help to keep Naruto and Ino from bursting in the operation room where Sakura was.

Tsunade promised to keep them informed of Sakura's condition before she went in to operate. The hours passed by before the blonde woman appeared. The sad expression on her face told them all they needed to know before she even said a thing. Sakura was gone.

The girls broke down in tears, crying for their friend. The guys could only console them but their eyes reflected sadness. Sakura had been the one who kept them together. She had always been their for them.

Naruto demanded to see his friend who had been like his sister. It broke everyone's heart to see the blond Hokage-to-be cry. But during it all, no one saw the orange haired man who walked into the room where Sakura's body lay.

xxx

In the operating room, Sakura opens her viridian eyes she looks around the room seeing her surroundings. She's in the hospital. She didn't know how she had gotten here. Memories of the cemetery came flashing back. She looked over on the bed at where a body lay covered by a sheet. Curiosity overtook her and she slowly made her way towards the body carefully uncovering it.

Her eyes widen in horror and she suddenly feels faint. Lying there beneath the sheets was her! She was dead but how could it be if she was standing right here.

"This cannot be happening. I must be dreaming." Sakura said, horror struck. "This is just one horrifying nightmare."

"It's not a dream. Unfortunately it's reality." a man's voice said from the doorway of the room. It was the same man that she had seen in the graveyard. It had to be. He had the same brightly colored orange hair and he was wearing the same black kimono. The only difference was that his sword was now strapped behind him.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a substitute Soul Reaper." the man replied. "I was sent here to kill that Hollow before it could devour more souls or kill, but I failed."

"A Hollow? What's a Hollow?" Sakura asked. "Was it that thing that attacked me?"

"Yes, that thing was a Hollow called Grandfisher. It was a hollow that devours the souls of people with high spirit pressure. It also attacked others but it didn't kill them. Grandfisher prefers the souls of women." He said. Sakura noticed that the last part seemed to affect him most.

"You said it was. Does that mean it's dead?" She inquired.

"Yes. I did. That is one of the jobs of a soul reaper. To destroy purify Hollows. The other task is to perform a konso. A konso is a spirit burial. And I think I should do it now before it's to late." He said as he removed his sword from it's place on his back.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, looking confused.

"I told you. I'm going to perform a konso on you. If not that chain on your chest will begin to erode and you too will become a hollow. You'll lose all conscience of yourself and kill those you care about the most."

Sakura shuddered at the thought of becoming a hollow. All this was just too much for her to understand in such little time. Ichigo noticed her worry and tried his best to help her as much as a temperamental guy like him could.

"Don't worry. You're going to the Soul Society. There you'll get all the answers you're looking for." He said as he raised the hilt of his sword towards her.

"The Soul Society...will I see my parents there?" Sakura asked and my friend...The one whose grave I was visiting when l this happened. Will I see him?" She said.

"I don't know. I won't lie to you. It's shit but at least it's the truth. Sometimes souls find their families but the majority of the time they don't. I wouldn't get my hopes up." he said.

It hurt to hear him say that she might not see her parents or Ulquiorra but she was glad to know the truth.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends before I go?"

"Whatever, but you're friends won't see you? Perhaps they might if they have high spirit pressure. I could sense that some do but perhaps it's best that they don't. Choice is yours."

"I just want them to know that I'll be fine. Naruto must be devastated. He's like a brother to me."

Ichigo shrugs and walks out of the room, Sakura in tow. Back in the waiting room, Sakura finds all of her friends. Her heart breaks at the sight of Naruto crying into Hinata's shoulder. Ino is in Shikamaru's arms. Kakashi stands beside Yamato, both men look saddened. Tsunade is the first to look up. She stares at the spot where Sakura stood, too shocked to even utter a single word. All the others turn to see her and they also look shocked. Sakura slowly walks towards them and she whispers her farewells to all before Ichigo uses his sword to send her spirit to the Soul Society where she would rest in peace. Forever.


	4. Chapter 3

Bitter Sweet

_**A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long to update but I wasn't sure of what to write. Writer's Block hit me like a ton of bricks. I was also banging my head against the wall (literally and figuratively) over the last chapter. I wasn't sure if I should have killed Sakura off. But in the end I decided that it was best. Thank you: Evee9109, Souka105, Sayuri Hayabusa, Oo, Kitsukami, Dragonsecret, Shinku no tamashi, Ulquiorralover144, yuchi1994, mizz-kitty-15, Destiny1027, , Yahtzey and ChicFreakSistaFierce for reviewing! There might be a love triangle (or square or pentagon...well you get the idea) going on but I haven't decided that yet. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together with black haired and green eyed Uchiha babies and Ichigo would realize that he cares about Orihime. And Ulquiorra would still be alive.**

Chapter 3

**Of course you don't die. Nobody dies. Death doesn't exist. You only reach a new level of vision, a new realm of consciousness, a new unknown world.  
– Henry Miller**

**Sakura's POV**

Waking up in the Soul Society felt a lot like waking up in Konoha. The only difference is that I was dead. For some reason, I didn't feel sad by that realization. I felt oddly at peace. I couldn't understand why though. I guess death worked in strange and mysterious ways and I really didn't want to sit around and ponder over the inner workings of death and the afterlife.

I woke up in a small meadow surrounded by flowers. At first I had thought that perhaps everything had been all a dream but I knew it wasn't. I looked around at my surroundings and saw a small village nearby. Strange, I thought as I made my way over to the village.

The village reminded me a lot of Konoha; I saw markets, shops and homes all around. The villagers were going about their daily business, acting as if nothing had changed when they died. There were many children running around and that saddened me more to know that they were as dead as I was. They had died before they even had the chance to live.

I sighed as I made my way around the village hoping to at least find a familiar face. Perhaps that man, Ichigo was somewhere around here. I had so many questions in my head that it was hard to concentrate. I walked along looking around the village, not really paying any attention to where I was walking. I ran into someone causing me to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." I said as I got up from the ground brushing dirt of the hospital gown I was wearing when I died. I really needed something better to wear. I looked up to see who it was that I ran into. My eyes widened in surprise. Out of all the people I could have run into, why did it have to be him?

"Hello, Sakura" He said solemnly. He looked equally shocked to see me here. I guess he hadn't expected that I would be here either. I snapped out of my shock and glared at him. He was the last person I'd expected to find here. I mean, when he'd been alive, he had caused so much pain and suffering. So why the hell was he here?

"Itachi." I scowled. "What are you doing here? I thought that you'd be in hell, where you belong." I said, hatred seeping through every word.

He smirked and looked at me with amusement. "Is that what you thought? Well, as you can clearly see, I am not in hell. I guess I am not as wicked as everyone had thought. Although, I am surprised to see you here, Haruno. Why are you here?"

"I'm dead, isn't that obvious?" I replied sarcastically.

"I know that. I was just wondering how you died?" He asked seriously, all traces of amusement gone from his face. He looked exactly how he did the last time I had encountered him when we were rescuing the Kazekage from the clutches of Akatsuki. Although it hadn't really been him but a body double. A puppet of sorts that he'd manipulated to look like him to distract my team the One-tailed Shukaku from the Kazekage was extracted from Gaara. "Was it..." He stopped mid-sentence. Although I knew what he was going to say. He wanted to know if it was Sasuke who killed me.

I shook my head. "It wasn't Sasuke, if that's what you're wondering." I didn't know why I was even talking to him, reassuring him that his brother did not have his hands stained with my blood. Why did he care anyway? "I was attacked by a monster while I was in the cemetery. I died on the operating table in the hospital. At least that's what I believe. I saw my body there. And that man told me what happened to me."

"A hollow attacked you? In Konoha?" Itachi questioned. I simply nodded. "And that man you mentioned, what was his name? Did he tell you?"

"Yeah, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He said he was a Substitute Soul Reaper." I said looking away, and then I noticed what he was wearing. He was dressed in all black "He was wearing the same thing you are."

Itachi nodded. "Of course he was. This is what Soul Reapers wear. It distinguishes us from everyone else here in the Soul Society. Only those with high levels of spirit pressure are capable of becoming Soul Reapers."

"Spirit Pressure?" I asked. I had no idea what he was saying.

"That's the equivalent of Chakra here?" he answered.

I pondered in silence for a moment, then all of the sudden I felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground. I hadn't realized that I was exhausted and hungry. Itachi caught me in his arms before I hit the ground. "You're tired and hungry, I presume." He says. "Here, let me help you. I'll take you somewhere where you can rest and have something to eat.

I nod my head. My eyes felt heavy and my body was weak. As much as I hated him, he was the only one I knew here. I had no choice but to trust him. I tried to protest as he lifted me and carried me but I couldn't move. Last thing I remember was feeling the warmth of his body before everything went black.

I woke up sometime later by the sound of a voice whispering as I swirled in and out of consciousness. When I managed to open my eyes, I saw a woman staring down at me with a gentle smile. She had long raven black hair braided in the front and blue eyes.

"You're finally awake, Sakura. I'm glad." She said in a sweet, kind voice.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked. I tried to get up into a sitting position. She helped me. That smile never leaving her lips. "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th Division. You're currently in the 4th Division barracks in the Seireitei. Itachi Uchiha brought you here after you collapsed from fatigue. He told me who you are." the woman replied.

"Where is he? Where is Itachi?" I asked.

"I sent him to bring you something to eat. You must be hungry." Unohana said. "I assume you died recently."

"Yes, it was just today or yesterday. I really don't know, actually. Everything is so confusing that I really don't know what's what." I said. "There are so many things I wanted to do but now I won't be able to." I felt tears forming in my eyes but I fought them back. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be lamenting what happened. I thought I was strong enough to handle this reality but I guess I'm not."

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Sakura. And you don't have to put on a brave face. Cry. It's best if you cry then bottle your emotions inside yourself." Unohana said smiling gently. With that, I broke down. Tears fell down my eyes. My heart ached although I wasn't crying from weakness or pain. I guessed that part of me was resigned to the cold truth but my heart yearned for other things.

I missed my life as it was. I missed my friends and I could only imagine what they might be sad because I was gone, especially Naruto. He lost his team, his family. First, Sasuke left us for the power that Orochimaru offered. And now he'd lost me. Team 7 was now permanently destroyed. I didn't want Naruto to suffer anymore. He had already suffered enough and he at least deserved some happiness. I hoped that Hinata would give him that. I knew that she was the only one who could heal his heart.

All while I cried, Unohana remained by my side. When the tears finally stopped, she handed me a handkerchief. I took it and whispered my thanks. For some reason, Unohana reminded me of shishou, Tsunade.

"Captain Unohana, I've brought food for Sakura." Itachi said. He stood by the door holding a tray of food. He looked at me for a second as he set the tray next to me. "Eat something, Sakura." He said in a serious tone.

"Well now that you're here, Itachi, I need you to watch her. Make sure she eats. I'll come by later to check up on her, but right now I have to head to the 8th division barracks. Apparently Captain Kyoraku got himself sick drunk." Unohana said with a sigh. "That man never learns."

With that she gets up and leaves shaking her head at the stupidity of the 8th Division captain. Itachi watches her leave. I look down at the tray of food. There is miso ramen, rice, sushi, water, orange juice and dango. "Am I supposed to eat this?" I said.

"Yes, you should. At least eat as much as you can. I swear it's not poisoned." He added as I glared at him. I didn't trust him but I was too hungry to say anything. I ate everything on the tray and then set it aside. I didn't look at Itachi at all. I just wanted to pretend that he wasn't here.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone." Itachi said in a smug tone. I glared at him.

"Well, I don't like talking to murderers." I snapped.

"Ah, you hurt me, Sakura." He said. "I guess I deserve your hatred, after all I did when I lived. I guess it's too late now to repent." 

"You bet it is. And you shouldn't apologize to me. Tell that to Sasuke or Naruto. They are the ones that have to forgive you. Not me." I said.

"I think I apologized to Sasuke already. I let him kill me, didn't I?" he said looking away. "I guess it was the least I could do for him. After all I did to him."

"You let Sasuke kill you?" I asked. I hadn't known this. I thought that Sasuke had defeated Sasuke not that Itachi had allowed Sasuke to kill him.

"Yes, I did. I was dying anyway from some disease. I would have died sooner or later, so I just let Sasuke kill me to sate his thirst for revenge. I know it does not atone for my sins but…But I had to do it." He replied. He turned to look at me and I saw pain and suffering reflected in his eyes. I wondered why he looked like that as if what he'd done in life haunted him. And I knew that there was more to the Uchiha massacre than what was known.

"Itachi, what really happened that night. The night of the Uchiha massacre?"


End file.
